


Taking Advantage

by darklockd



Series: The Shezza Files [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal, Cheating, M/M, Multi, Oral, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3777256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklockd/pseuds/darklockd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John knows Sherlock won't let him do the things to him that John wants to do but Shezza will!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where no one is at Sherlock’s place when John brings him home after the drug test, so no Janine or Mycroft, just John and Sherlock and John’s dirty thoughts LOL. John is cheating on Mary in this one so if that's not your thing don't read. NOW EDITED, THANKS SIS!

John can’t stop thinking about what Sherlock said, how he said “I prefer my doctor’s clean shaven.” Did he really mean it, did he mean it for more than just the mustache? He wonders if Mary will realize why he’s doing this manscaping thing or if she’ll think its for her. Which it should be since she’s his wife but God he wants Sherlock, wants him so bad, and he’s tired of lying about it to everyone. He still loves Mary but he wants Sherlock; he’s as obsessed with him as Jim Moriarty ever was and he knows he won’t be able to think about anything else til he has what he wants.

When he sees Sherlock in that crack house he knows this is his chance. He pretends to be all outraged about the drugs and he kind of is but if he wants to fuck Sherlock this is probably the only way he’ll get him. He makes sure to “accidentally” rub a hand over Sherlock's crotch when he shoves him into the backseat of the car and secretly grins when he feels the way Sherlock’s dick starts to harden and hears his small gasp of breath. But he just gets in the car while Mary drives them to St. Barts. When they get there he watches Molly slap the crap out of Sherlock. He deserves it for going back on drugs even if its for a case like he says. Watching her slap him makes John hard. Mary would never do anything that violent during sex, she just likes it plain and most of the time that’s fine but now John is wondering what Molly is like in bed too.

Fuck he needs to concentrate. Mary takes Isaac home after she drops John and Sherlock off at Baker Street. They get up the stairs, Sherlock bouncing around with all that drug energy, and John decides to make his move. “You shouldn’t have done it Sherlock,” he says, pretending to be disappointed but moving closer and shutting the door behind them. Sherlock flops onto the couch and John stands over him. “You know you can’t just say its for a case, because you’re an addict and this could turn our very bad for you.”

Sherlock looks up at him and there’s something in his eyes that makes John want to step back but he doesn’t, he just stands there and looks down at him. “You’re walking different,” Sherlock finally says and sits up. John stifles a moan because Sherlock’s gorgeous mouth is only inches away from his crotch and he knows he can see how hard he is through his jeans. “And besides John, you’re not really upset that I’m high are you. No I can tell you're excited.” Then he leans forward and just brushes his lips across the denim. John shivers and moans, reaching out and grabing Sherlocks hair, loving the way the curls feel even if they’re a bit greasy and unwashed right now. “You want something John, something you don’t think I’ll give you if I’m not high, if I’m not being Shezza and you’re right, I wont. But right now I’m not Sherlock Holmes the consulting detective. I’m Shezza the coke head and speaking of head I really want to suck your dick, John.” Then he opens John’s jeans and pops his hard dick free of his underwear and starts sucking eagerly.

John shoves his pants down to his knees and steps out of his shoes then takes off his jacket and shirt. He pulls Sherlock’s mouth away from his dick long enough to pull his sweatshirt and t-shirt off and Sherlock takes off his pants and shoes, then he stops and stares at John’s naked dick. He looks up at John and grins that slow feral grin that sends a shiver down john’s spine and makes his dick even harder. “Did you shave for Mary or for me?” Sherlock asks, then shakes his head. “Don’t answer I already know, John.” His voice is deeper than usual, like a lion’s purr as he runs his hands up John’s thighs and grabs his ass, squeezing it tight. “John, do you want me to fuck you? He asks. “Or do you want to fuck me? Put your dick right in my ass, lube it up and fuck me until you cum inside me?”

“Both is good," John gasps, and Sherlock pulls him down on the couch and kisses him, his tongue thrusting deep into John’s mouth. John sucks on Sherlock’s tongue and hears him moan and fuck it’s so sexy he almost cums just from the noise. But he wants to fuck Sherlock and he wants Sherlock to fuck him and Mary knows he won’t be home for awhile so its ok, they have time to do both. “Fuck me first,” he says. “I know you have lube, I saw it in your room so I know you must wank sometimes Sherlock, right?”

He’s proud of that deduction and Sherlock laughs low in his throat before he answers. “Yes John I’m a man and even though the body is only transport it still needs mainteneance right?” John nods and rubs his dick along Sherlock’s long, hot weight loving how it feels against his. When he goes home hes going to take a long shower and then he’s going to go down on Mary and make her cum to make up for cheating on her, he swears he will, but then Sherlock slides his hands down Johns ass and he slips a finger inside and John stops thinking about anything but what they're doing right now.

“Fuck Sherlock!” he gasps and then he kisses him hard. Sherlock sucks his lower lip into his mouth and lets it back out with a pop and John wiggles his bum a bit, trying to get him to push harder. Then Sherlock curls his finger and hits his prostate and John moans hard into Sherlock’s mouth. “Oh yeah, that’s it just like that,” he moans and Sherlock starts sucking on his neck. John doesn’t even care if its gonna leave a mark; he’ll find some story to tell Mary cause she can tell when Sherlock is fibbing but she’s still never figured out when John is. He loves his wife but when a grateful client throws herself at him in a hotel bar he has a hard time saying no. It’s a fault he’s learned to cover up and Mary’s none the wiser so he’ll pretend this is one of those times. Then Sherlock bites down on his collarbone and sticks a second finger into John’s ass and he bucks up his dick, rubbing on Sherlock’s, and moans even louder.

“Just like this John? On the couch with your ankles on my shoulders? Or bent over my chair while I fuck you from behind?” Sherlock says and John lets out another obscene moan at his filthy words. “I want to cum inside you John, I want you to feel me and let me suck on your balls, you shaved just for me John I know you did.” Then he slips his fingers out and does something and suddenly John is lying on his back and Sherlock’s head is above his crotch. He starts licking and sucking on John’s dick, praising him for being so smooth and clean, just how Sherlock likes it. “Molly shaves for me too,” he says, looking up and giving John a wicked grin. “Maybe I’ll call her and have her come over. She can slap you if you’d like John. She could give Irene Adler a run for her money. That bitch thinks she knows how to domme but trust me, Molly Hooper is fucking hot as shit with a riding crop in her hands!”

“She's pissed at you, she won’t come over,” John gasps and Sherlock laughs. “Oh yes she will, all I have to do is call her and she’ll be here.”

"Later,” John says and Sherlock laughs again and kisses him, sliding his tongue sensuously over John’s lips. “OK later” he whispers as he reaches under the couch cushions. He pulls up a bottle of lube he stashed there. “Sometime I wank right here on the couch, John,” he says, kneeling up and squirting the thick liquid onto his palm. “Thinking about fucking Molly, or about how I should of just fucked you on your stag night and showed you what you were missing.”

“You always said you were married to your work!”

“Yes and you're married to Mary but here we both are. I guess we’re both cheating tonight,” Sherlock says, then he lowers his head and sucks John’s dick into his mouth rubbing his lube-slicked hand over John’s smooth balls and letting one finger move down to his ass. It slips in easier this time because John is looser and because of the lube. Then he puts a second finger inside and then a third and John moans and grabs Sherlock’s hair again as his mouth bobs on his dick. Sherlock practically swallows it down, letting it into his throat, and John shouts in surprise and lust at the feeling. “I’m gonna cum if you don’t stop,” he gasps and Sherlock kneels up, still slicking his fingers in and out of John’s ass. “But John, I can’t help myself you're so smooth and delicious,” he purrs.

John raises his knees. “Fuck me now, please Sherlock” he begs. Instead of leaning over him Sherlock lies back and raises his arms. “Come sit on me John,” he says. "I want to watch your face and be able to hold your dick. I want your cum on my hands and my cum inside you. I want to taste you after I cum inside you, lick my cum out of you and wait for you to get hard again so you can fuck me the way I know you want to.”

John moves up kneeling with his legs on either side of Sherlock in the narrow space. He grabs Sherlock’s dick and holds it steady while Sherlock moans and digs his fingers into John’s thighs. John settles himself slowly onto Sherlock’s throbbing shaft, taking his time even though he’s stretched out and ready. Then Sherlock’s inside him and its as fucking fantastic as he fantasized it would be and Sherlock is rubbing his hand on John’s dick and softly squeezing his balls. “Come on John, ride me,” Sherlock says and John starts to move. His moans get louder and louder as the burn spreads and turns into pure pleasure. Soon he’s bouncing on Sherlock’s dick, bracing himself on the other man’s thighs while Sherlock rubs his dick, holding it firmly in one large hand. His dick isn’t too thick but it’s long and John can feel the heat with every movement. He’s not going to last very long but he doesn’t care. It just feels so fucking good he can’t believe it. He’s wanted this forever and even if this is the only time it ever happens he’ll be able to replay it in his mind when he needs some extra inspiration.

Sherlock is making these low needy grunts and John nearly cums but Sherlock grabs the base of his dick and says “Not yet John, you don’t get to cum until I do” and John whimpers but he moves faster, leaning forward so he can plant a sloppy kiss on the other man’s lips. Their tongues duel again and John’s breathing is hard and his heart is racing. Suddenly he feels Sherlock tense and shove up into him even harder, and then he feels his hot cum deep inside him. “Don’t stop moving,” Sherlock groans and John keeps pumping his ass up and down on Sherlock’s dick. Its still hard and finally Sherlock grabs John’s dick and gives it some hard pumps and then John cums with a shout, shooting his wad over the other man’s hand.

He watches when Sherlock takes his sticky hand and licks it clean. Then he flips John back onto the couch and does what he said he would: he puts his mouth on John’s ass and licks that part clean as well, eagerly lapping up his own cum. John is panting and his heart has barely got back to normal when he feels himself getting hard again. Usually it takes him hours but not this time. Not with Sherlock. Its like he’s 20 again and ready to go all night.

A few minutes later he's bending Sherlock over the back of his chair, his hands braced on his hips and his lubed dick sliding into Sherlock’s tight little ass. “God you're so hot, so tight, I fucking love it,” John moans, pushing a little deeper inside.

“Fuck me as hard as you like John, I’m not made of glass. I thought you were a soldier, I know you can pound into me harder than this,” Sherlock growls and John slaps his ass for being such a douche. That just makes Sherlock moan and buck his hips backwards so that John’s dick slips fully inside his ass. He bends over Sherlock’s back and bites him on the neck, sucking hard to leave the same sort of mark Sherlock made on him as he pounds into the other man. Sherlock is whining and pleading for John to fuck him harder and soon John is pistoning like a machine, sweat pouring off his body as he does what Sherlock asks.

He reaches down and starts pumping Sherlock’s dick, just like Sherlock did for him and soon he feels the other man tense and cry out lowering his head to the back of the chair as his cum squirts out over John’s hand. John knows he’ll be cumming soon too and grabs Sherlock’s hips again, thrusting in and out and in and out until he cums with a moan.

Later when their lying in Sherlock’s bed together John grins. “So when are you gonna call Molly, Shezza?”

Sherlock holds up his mobile and grins. “Already did John.” Then he brushes his hand down John’s abdomen and against the head of his dick. “Any ideas how to pass the time till she gets here?

John grins. Oh fuck YES he has ideas!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly shows up just like Shezza promised she would and John loves it

John is dozing but the sound of Sherlock’s mobile playing “She Blinded Me With Science” jolts him awake. He blinks and watches Sherlock as he bounds out of bed, not bothering with anything like clothes or even a sheet, just hurries out of the room butt naked. He hears Sherlock shouting something out the window that sounds like “heres the key” then hears the door being opened. A few seconds later he hears footsteps and the door slams shut and he hears Molly Hooper’s angry voice. “Sherlock Holmes, you know I don’t like it when you get high! Your brain is too valuable for you to waste on drugs!” and then suddenly she stops talking and John’s curiosity is too much for him so he gets up and looks out the bedroom door (but he grabs Sherocks robe and throws it on first).

Molly Hooper is pressed up against the door with Sherlock snogging the life out of her. He's holding a riding crop in one hand and John watches open mouthed as he uses it to push Mollys arms up above her head, still kissing her and rubbing his hard dick against her. He thinks she’s going to slap him again or push him away but suddenly her hands curl around the crop so she’s holding it tight, and Sherlock is just holding her wrists now and John hears her moaning and feels his own dick getting hard at the sight. His heart is pounding and he realizes hes going to actually be in a threesome for the first time since medical school. This makes cheating on Mary even worse but fuck it if he can stop it from happening; he’s always been sort of a slave to his dick and right now hes so hot he could get off just watching the other two, especially when Sherlock lets go of Molly’s wrists and she brings her arms down so that the crop is laying across his bare shoulders while he unbuttons her blouse.

“You're gonna be punished, Sherlock, you know that, right?” Molly says and her voice is different then usual, low and sexy and threatening and John gets more turned on when Sherlock says eagerly, “Yes Miss Hooper. I did drugs and I made a nasty comment about your engagement and then when I came home I fucked John and let him fuck me. I really do need to be punished.”

John watched as Molly brought the riding crop in between them and used it to shove Sherlock away from her. He stumbled back and she scowled up at him. When she suddenly smacked him on the shoulder with the crop John’s dick twitched. He nearly came just from the sight of the red welt she raised on his pale skin. “Take the rest of my clothes off she ordered and Sherlock dropped to his knees, pulling at her trousers and carefully taking off her shoes and socks. She didn’t move until he had taken off her bra and knickers, then all she did was lift one leg and drop it over his shoulder, the one with the welt. Her pussy is shaved like Sherlock said she did and John loves how it looks. “Lick my pussy you naughty boy. And tell John to join us, he’s being bad too isn’t he.” She grins and looks right at John, whose hand was now fisted around his dick. He was so turned on right now he thought he might pass out. “You're cheating on your wife John, that’s not good. You need to be punished too, don’t you.”

“Yes, um, Miss Hooper” John said eagerly. He wasn’t used to any of this BDSM shit but if Sherlock liked it he guessed he could try it. And it was fun to pretend that Molly was such a tough little cunt. She must love being able to boss Sherlock around like she was. And since she’s moaning and crooning and telling him what a good boy he is John guesses Sherlock is good at eating pussy. He walked up to them, eyes glued on Sherlock’s head as he buried his tongue deep inside Molly’s juicy cunt. John wanted to taste her so bad But Molly had different ideas. “Come here John,” she ordered and he stood next to her.

She reached over and tugged at his hair. Her eyes were almost all black with lust and she was panting, her tongue hanging out of her mouth and John knew what she wanted from him. He slipped an arm around her shoulders and cupped her face with his hand as he kissed her, making sure to slip her the tongue and keeping their mouths open enough that Sherlock could see them.

Molly’s one hand was fisted in Sherlock’s curls, tugging hard as she moaned, and her other hand slid down John’s waist until she settled it firmly on his ass, squeezing and caressing and gliding her fingers near his ass hole. She pulled her head away and pressed her wet lips to his earlobe whispering “You let him fuck you, didn’t you John. And you shaved for him. He must of loved that didn’t he.”

“Yes Miss Hooper,” he says, lowering his eyes like he’s ashamed of what he did. But he isn’t, he’d do it all again and he knows Molly isn’t fooled but its part of the game they're playing right now. “So whats my punishment, Miss Hooper?” he asks, and grins and bites his lip, waiting for her answer.

“You get to watch while Sherlock fucks me,” she says using the riding crop to push Sherlock’s head away from her pussy. Shes breathing hard and her cheeks are red but she still makes him stop even though john can tell she hasn’t cum yet. “Get up Sherlock,” she snarls. He jumps to his feet and gives her an eager smile with his hands clasped together just over his bobbing dick. “John go sit in your chair, Sherlock you sit in yours. Make sure you're facing each other but not close enough to touch.” When Sherlock turns to obey she smacks him on the ass with the riding crop hard enough to leave a red mark and John’s dick twitches at the sight and at the way Sherlock’s dick twitches when she does it. She smacks him again when he doesn’t move fast enough for her, and John makes sure to get right to his chair. He doesn’t fancy being hit, although he’s excited to watch her work Sherlock over. The twat deserves it for doing drugs and for just generally being Sherlock even if he’s being Shezza right now.

He quickly realizes Molly’s got other plans to torture him. As soon as he sits in his chair she makes Sherlock sit in his, then bends over and gives John a nice long look at her ass. His fingers twitch a bit and he really wants to grab it and pull her down onto his face but she looks over her shoulder and gives him a stern look, like a teacher he used to fantasize about when he was 13, so he just sits and watches. He hears some obscene sucking noises and touches himself when he realizes she’s sucking Sherlock’s dick. Sherlock’s hands are clenched on the arms of his chair and his legs are moving a little like he’s forcing himself to keep from grabbing Molly and throwing her onto the floor and pounding into her, which is what John really wants to do too, but Molly is calling the shots for now so he just watches, mouth open and panting as he imagines her lips sliding over the slick top of Sherlock’s dick, the precum juicing her lips and tongue.

After a minute Molly stands back up and tosses her hair over her shoulder. “Put your legs together Sherlock,” she says and he obeys immediately while she caresses his knees and thighs with the riding crop. She turns and straddles him so she’s facing John, whose still fingering his dick in anticipation of the show he’s about to get. Molly frowns and flicks the crop at him, just brushing his fingers. “No touching John, that’s your punishment. You have to just watch and want until I say you can cum, got it?”

He groans but nods, reluctantly moving his hands to the arms of the chair but watching eagerly as Molly slides her hand up Sherlock’s dick. Grasping it firmly she settles herself onto it. John watches every inch that disappears into her cunt. Shes leaning forward so her tits are jiggling and her hands are braced on Sherlock’s knees. “Hold me,” she orders and Sherlock moves his hands to her waist but doesn’t move otherwise, not even to shove himself deeper inside her. He’s biting his lip and staring at John who stares back at him and grabs the arms of the chair even tighter as Molly teases Sherlock by sliding up and down his dick but not completely letting him fill her. Then she looks at John and smiles a dark smile full of sin and promises and finally fully seats herself on Sherlock.

Like it’s a signal they’ve worked out Sherlock starts moving, thrusting his hips up and down while Molly bounces on his dick and stares at John. She taps Sherlock on the knees with the riding crop just once, then drops it on the floor and Sherlock grabs her tits. “Tell John how it feels,” Molly orders, leaning forward a bit more and starting to moan a bit.

“Fucking amazing,” Sherlock moans. John watches as he squeezes Molly’s tits then pinches her nipples so she begs him to do it harder.

John’s about to go out of his fucking mind; he can’t stand it any more, he needs to be doing something, touching something - maybe himself and maybe Molly but he stays put until Sherlock says “God Molly your cunt is so hot, so wet and juicy just like it tastes. I’ll bet it tastes even more amazing with my dick inside you.” Then he looks at John and Molly does too and says, “Yeah I’ll bet it does. What do you think, Sherlock, have we punished John enough for being a filthy cheater?”

“John never could keep it in his pants. I didn’t think being married would make a difference” Sherlock smirks, then he leans his head down and licks Molly’s throat and nips at her shoulder. “I think I’d like to have him lick your sweet little pussy while I’m fucking you Molly and I think you’d like that too, wouldn’t you.”

“Fuck yes!” she cries and John launches himself at the two of them; he can’t stay in his seat one second longer. He kneels down between their legs after Sherlock widens his to make room, and then he starts licking any parts he can reach, Molly’s pussy and Sherlock’s dick as it moves in and out of her, his balls, he even slicks up a finger and reaches around and starts rubbing Molly’s ass hole with it. “God yes John put it in me! I want to feel you both inside me at the same time!” Molly cries out, and he pushes his finger deeper inside her. Then he pulls his mouth away from her pussy and looks at her hungrily and says “Just my finger Molly? Or do you want something more.” He strokes his hard red dick suggestively and she grins at him like a wolf. “Oh Doctor Watson, I do like the way your mind works.”

“So do I," Sherlock growls and raises Molly up and off his dick while John jumps to his feet. Sherlock lifts Molly into his arms and says “Bedroom” and John follows happily not forgetting to grab the lube from Sherlock’s dresser once they're in the other room. He tosses it to Sherlock who has Molly laying across his lap with her head on her arms and her ass perkily up in the air. He lubes up two fingers and slips them inside. “Come here John,” Molly orders, gesturing for him to stand in front of her. “Let me taste you while Sherlock gets me ready.”

She’s still the one in charge and John loves it but he loves it even more when she starts licking his dick, starting at his balls and going all the way to the tip. “Mmm she says. “Lovely with no hair, just the way Sherlock and I like it.” She bobs on him and John cant make up his mind if he wants to watch her sucking his dick or watch Sherlock getting her ready to fucked in the ass. His fingers are plunging in and out of her and he’s scissoring them and Molly moans and pulls her mouth off of John’s dick. “Get ready John,” she gasps and Sherlock tosses him the lube then lies back on the bed and pulls his fingers out of Molly’s ass with an obscene pop. He pulls her down on top of him and she slips his dick into her pussy while John gets ready to punch it into her ass. He’s nice and slippery and can’t wait to see how tight Molly is compared to Sherlock.

He kneels down behind her and watches Sherlock’s dick gliding in and out of her pussy, then presses on her back so she leaning over him. Sherlock holds her ass cheeks wide and John nudges the tip of his dick into her slicked up opening. They hold really still while he pushes deeper inside her, feeling the silky smoothness of her ass after he’s past the ring of muscles. His balls brush up against her and he can feel Sherlock’s dick through the thin wall of muscle separating them.

Molly gasped out John’s name and then says Sherlock’s and starts rocking herself between the two of them. Sherlock kisses he hard and then starts sucking on her neck and John is doing it too only now he and Sherlock are kissing each other and licking her at the same time. She cums quick and John knows he won’t be long because its too good, too intense and he groans as he pumps hard into her and then shudders and rocks while he cums. Sherlock comes after that and Molly is dripping with their cum as she rolls over to one side of Sherlock’s bed.

Its too bad Shezza can’t be who Sherlock is all the time John thinks when he’s getting dressed and ready to head for home and Mary. But Molly’s right; he shouldn’t be wasting his valuable brain on drugs. Maybe one day he’ll find a way to be Sherlock and Shezza without the drugs, at least he hopes he can.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'll do the Jollock follow up if anyone wants


End file.
